muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Giselle Adjani
Giselle Adjani is a side character that appears in Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse (Anime). She is the sister of Valentine, as well as a prominent member of the Refugee Liberation Front. She is extremely devoted, both to the ideals of the RLF, and to they mysterious person only known as Master. Despite being less well-trained than the typical pilot, Giselle's TSF piloting skills were good enough to warrant recognition by Christopher. Total Eclipse Giselle, real name Ozlem Saner, and her sister Valentine, a.k.a. Meryem Saner, used to live together in a refugee camp with their mother, who sold her body to others secretly in order to provide for the two siblings.MLA LD7 Total Eclipse, pg. 32, ジゼル. Giselle's mother also used her own actions as a pretext to get close to other refugees in order to murder them and steal their provisions, and it came as a great shock to the sisters when they were told of their mother's deeds, and that their mother's latest intended victim had fought back, killing her in the process. Giselle later chanced upon Master while in the refugee camp, and ended up joining a terrorist group, where she learnt how to pilot a TSF. Later on, she disguised her true identity in order to join the United Nations Force, and with the help of collaborators in the UN Forces working as human resource management personnel, she managed to gain a position in the 37th Security Force Unit Astrea, a TSF unit guarding Yukon Base, setting the stage for later event to come. Giselle was involved in the Yukon Base Incident since the beginning, helping fellow RLF agents gain access to her security unit's TSFs and to kill her own teammates, as well as aiding them in turning the F-16Cs of the 37th Security Force Unit to the RLF's cause with system slave programs. Later, during the Yukon Base Incident, Giselle led the same F-16Cs against the combined ''Argos'' Test Flight. Backed by several RLF pilots, as well as their respective slaved TSFs, the terrorists attempted to destroy Argos' TSFs, and were initially successful in keeping 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges on the run with superior numbers. However, pilot skill and experience prevailed at the end, and Giselle's unit not only failed to kill Yuuya, but suffered severe losses when the remaining members of the combined Argos Test Flight returned to the area to reinforce Yuuya. Ordering the other pilots to retreat, she took command of the remaining slaved TSFs and used them in wave after wave of suicidal rushes. She was initially thought to be defeated, since her F-16C had been severely damaged by UFC 2nd Lieutenant Cui Yifei, and had crashed into a building. In actuality, Giselle faked her F-16C's damage levels by shutting down the machine when it took damage; when Yifei approached to relieve the fallen TSF of its Assault Cannon, Giselle, despite suffering from shrapnel and impact injuries from the crash, re-activated her unit, and grabbed onto Yifei's F-15E Strike Eagle, before overloading her TSF's Jump Units for a powerful explosion. Even in her last moments, she believed fervently in the RLF's cause, dying with a prayer to God on her lips. Giselle died from the self-destruct, since her TSF suffered catastrophic damage from the force of the explosion. Yifei, however, survived with a broken arm, since she had ejected from her TSF at the last second. Gallery Ozlem_Saner_char2.png References Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:Characters (Total Eclipse) Category:Females